


discharge

by fiction fetishist (fictionfetishist)



Category: Nichijou | My Ordinary Life (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionfetishist/pseuds/fiction%20fetishist
Summary: Nano doesn't remember much from before the Professor.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	discharge

**Author's Note:**

> another old fic. this is mostly unchanged from how i found it except for like punctuation and formatting since it seemed done ??? idk why i didnt post it lol. i honestly also don't remember why i wrote it to begin with lol i think i just wanted to know more abt hakase's family so i made them up lmao

Nano doesn't remember much from before the Professor.

As far as she knows, it had always been the two of them, living their—somewhat strange, yet in their own way ordinary—everyday life.

But there are times however, when the Professor falls deep enough in sleep, that she reaches out for something—something, somewhere, on the other side of their bed that she can never quite reach, that makes Nano wonder, makes Nano remember.

The ideas seep into her mind, hazy like a dream, flickering bits and pieces from a memory she thinks she ought to have.

It always starts out as a voice—a deep, gentle voice—telling her, teaching her things like how to cook and clean, how to take care of the Professor's every need. "...to make sure the pudding is just right, make sure you put _exactly_ 3 cups of milk. She won't have it any other way..." "...never let her hold the plates, no matter how many times she offers..." "...it's fine to offer treats, but too much would make them lose their value as bargaining chips..." "...an extra blanket during storms should help calm her down a bit..." "...remember to include vegetables in her meals. She may not always eat them, though..."

Eventually, the voice gives itself a face—a blurry one, but enough to show kind blue eyes and a warm smile. "But above all, Nano," it never fails to say, "Make sure you love her, with all the love we won't be here to give."

After that, everything seems to fall apart again, breaking into scenes she can't quite piece together.

There is the man from earlier, surrounded by blueprints, his hands busy with all sorts of tools.

There is the Professor, somewhat smaller than she is used to seeing, peering at her from across the room. Sometimes she would move closer, tugging at the man's sleeve, (it seemed he wore a lab coat, just like her) and the man would pick her up in reply, carrying her to where his other tools lay. And sometimes she would just watch, and eventually the man would come over and they would go off together.

There is the sound of a radio. " _crrrrk_ —Hello, is this _crkkkrk_ , can you hear me? You must come back to port. The weather is too— _crkkkk_ Hello? Hello? _crkkkk_ "

There is the man again, this time carrying a briefcase, his lab coat forgone for a trenchcoat, his usual smile absent. He tells her something she can't quite hear before flipping a switch and disappearing through the door.

And then, there is a photo. It's a small photo, buried amongst the mountain of tools, but Nano seems to find it anyway. It's of a family, she thinks. A man, a woman, and a child in between, the vastness of the sea and what seems to be a beach behind them. Nano thinks she should recognize them, but the glare from the window makes it hard to tell. All she knows is that they're happy, and that she wishes she could meet them someday.

But then morning seems to come, and when Nano opens her eyes, there is only the Professor and Sakamoto sleeping soundly beside her. She tries to recall what it was she had seen again, but all that comes is a messy jumble of words and images that tell her nothing except that maybe she should stop wasting time and get breakfast ready.

"Tomorrow for sure," she tells herself, not really knowing why. Then she walks off into the kitchen, opens the fridge, and goes on with the newest day of their everyday life.


End file.
